Items that create a visual impression generally utilize color, at least in part, to generate the visual impression. A person interested in an item of a particular color may utilize a network resource, such as a commerce network site, to browse items associated with different colors. The items may be associated with color names and depicted in color images, (e.g., photographs and videos) presented via the network site.